Persona 45
by Jenni Saba
Summary: Set 5 years after the events of P3, and 3 years after the events of P4, Tartarus has returned, but this time, it's inside the T.V. world. And, Yosuke and Chie have been kidnapped by a cloked stranger, and were taken to the top. P3/P4 crossover, set after Arena. HanaChie, Yu/Yukiko, and hints of ChidorixJunpei.
1. Recruting

A black limo pulled up to a countryside home. A woman with dark-red hair and a fur coat came out, "Well, Akihiko, Aigis, here we are," she said, "this is his new address."

The young boxer sighed. "So, this is where he went after he graduated? It looks like theirs nothing to do here."

"Well," the artificial voice of Aigis came in, "maybe Junpei-san just wanted to get away from Iwatodai. What do you think, Mitsuru-san?"

She merely shrugged. "Whatever his reasons were, this is where he went." She walked up to the door, knocking on it. The door opened, reveling a little girl who looked like she was about six. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She looks nervous.

Aigis leaned down to the young child. "Hello there, my name is Aigis. Does some by the name of Junpei Iori live here, by chance?"

Timidly, she nodded. "Junpei is my daddy's name."

"Can you go get him?"

"O-Okay…I'll be right back."

She shut the door, and a few minutes later, it opened again. Misturu smiled slightly, "Nice to see you again, Iori."

The Magician blinked. "Mitsuru-senpai?"

* * *

"…Miss Aigis?"

The mechanical Maiden looked over at the small child, "Yes, Aya-san?"

"Are…are you gonna take Daddy away from me?"

Aigis looked down slightly, away from the small child, "…probally." She answered with much hesitation.

Aya looked down. _'Daddy might leave me…'_

* * *

"Tartarus is back? How?"

"It seems," Mitsuru began, "that it has reappeared inside another world."

"And you want me to help you, right?"

She nodded once, "Yes, exactly, Iori."

Junpei looked down. "I see..."

"Iori…I know that you have the child to—"

"Her name is Aya."

"—yes, Aya, to think about, but… we need you right now. The Kirijo Group needs you now." She reached into her bag and pulled out a folder, "These young teens need you now."

He looked inside the folder and saw thepictures of two young teens, whom of which both looked like they were about 17 years of age. A boy and a girl.

"Chie Satonaka and Yosuke Hanamura, both 3rd year students at Yasogami High in Inaba."

"What happened to them?"

"They were kidnapped," Akihiko came in, "and taken to the top of Tartarus. Their kidnapper is waiting for us at the top."

Junpei closed his eyes and shut the floder, "I see. In that case I—"

"_No_!"

He looked over, only to see the young girl he hold so dear, "Aya…"

She ran to him, "Daddy, please… don't leave me alone… I… I don't wanna be alone again…!"

Mitsuru and Akihiko watched on as the Magician picked up his "daughter."

"Aya," he began, "Daddy need you to listen now, okay?"

The girl nodded. "Well," he began, "Mitsuru and Akihiko are from a big group called the Kirijo Group. And right now, they need Daddy's help fight off those bad guys I was telling you about."

She blinked twice. Junpei smiled, she understood. "I'm not leaving you forever, just for a little while. I'll be back soon, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay, Daddy." Then, she hugged him.

"I love you, Aya."

"I love too, Daddy."

* * *

The Junes Food Court was abuzz with gossip, even more so than usual. People were talking the only thing there had been to talk about lately; the Kidnapping of the Junes heir and his girlfriend.

"Dammit!" a boy with blonde hair slammed his hands on the table, "How the hell are we gonna find them?! We looked all over town and the TV world and _nothing_!"

"Kanji," a girl with blue hair said, "please calm down. We'll find a way to get Chie-senpai and Yosuke-senpai back."

"Yeah," a girl with brown hair in pigtails spoke up, "we're gonna get them back. Right, Yukiko-senpai?"

"…" she said nothing.

Rise blinked. "Umm…Yukiko…senpai…? Are you okay?"

The black-haired girl looked up, "We have to find them."

Everyone went silent. That is until their leader spoke, "Yukiko's right. We need to find Yosuke and Chie as soon as we can."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright," Yu said, "let's check the T.V world again. Maybe we missed something."

* * *

**a/n: okay, I know you may be confused now, but don't worry. I will explain next chapter. **


	2. Tartarus Climbing

**a/n: Hello one and all and welcome to Chapter 2 of **_**Persona 4.5!**_ **Not much to say, really, so let's get to the chapter. **

* * *

He blinked once, twice. This was how they got to the other world? Through a T.V.? It wasn't even plugged in, how could it work?

The Magician looked over to his left, "Hey, Fuuka," he said, "does this actually work? I mean, going inside the T.V and all?"

The Priestess nodded, "Yes, I remember coming here to get Labrys-san back from this world."

He quirked a brow, "Who?"

"My sister," Aigis butted in, "she's a shadow suppression weapon, like myself."

He nodded, "Oh, I get it."

Alright," Mitsuru said, "let's go."

And with that said, they all jumped inside the T.V., heading into the other world.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, at the top of Tartarus…**_

She stood at the top of the Tower of Demise, her black cloak flowing in the wind. She looked out yonder to the where they would enter. Her hazel eyes closed when she saw them coming towards her. "…they're coming," she turned around looking at her hostages, "You know, I'm impressed by you both. Normal teenagers would have cracked under pressure by now." She smiled softly, "But then again, you're not normal, are you?"

Yosuke glared at her, tightening his hold on Chie, "Screw you."

The girl chuckled, "Oh, come on. It's nothing personal or anything; I'm just doing what she would have wanted me to do."

The city boy snarled, "Tell me, just who is this 'she,' you keep referring to?"

She shook her head, "That's none of your business." She smiled.

Chie, on the other hand, was scared. Yosuke holding her helped, sure, but it is not as if she could use her Persona; she had sealed away both of their Persona once they got to this tower.

The woman smiled, walking away, back to the spot that she was standing at before, watching the Inaba children and the Kirijo Group run around in this world.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, with Aya…**_

She was scared. More scared than she ever had been in her life. Sure, she was only 7 years old, but still.

She was scared. Because her Daddy had left her. Now, her babysitter, Yu, was really nice, and he even had a little sister she could play with.

Speaking of which, Nanako-chan had been like her best friend ever since Dad left, which felt her feeling a little less… empty inside.

"Hey, Aya-chan!" a voice called out to her. She looked up, "Huh…? Oh, Nanako-chan." She smiled.

The young girl smiled, "Hi," she sat next to her, "any word from your dad yet?"

She shook her head, "No, not yet..." that fact worried her, not one call since he left, and that was 4 days ago.

She sighed, deciding that she should just talk with Nanako-chan about other things, like her big bro and piano lessons.

_**Later…**_

Aya and Nanako were leaving school. Nanako's house was the opposite way, so they said goodbye at the corner and went their separate ways. She'd see her later anyway, when she was finished with her homework.

When she got back home, she saw a woman at door. Curious, she walked up to her, "Umm, excuse me," she said. The woman turned around, "Hmm?"

"Are you looking for Junpei?" she asked. The woman, with her red hair and hazel eyes, nodded.

Aya said, "Daddy's not here now. He's working with the Kirijo group now." The woman sighed. "I see. Thank you."

Aya felt bad for the pretty lady so, she decided to ask her her name; "Who're you?"

The woman smiled at her, "Naomi. Naomi Yoshino."

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in the T.V world…**_

He was worried about her.

His aura was different, like he wanted to be somewhere else as supposed to here.

Fuuka couldn't figure out what it was, but Junpei seemed more on-edge than usual. And it was worrying her.

"**Junpei-kun," **she began, worry in her voice, **"are you alright? You feel different than usual…"**

The Magician sighed, killing another shadow, "Yeah, I'm fine, Fuuka. Don't worry about me."

The priestess, form the lobby of Tartarus, looked down, "**Okay, if you say so.**"

_**Tartarus, floor 35…**_

"What's the deal with these shadows?" Yukari asked, one-shoting one of the said creatures, "They're _way _too weak!"

"Maybe we're just much stronger than them." Akihiko said.

"I don't think that's it," Mitsuru said, "The enemies we are facing are the same level, their not getting any stronger at all."

"Then what," Yukari said, "does that mean."

"He doesn't want to kill us." Junpei said, answering for her, "He's just stalling us."

Mitsuru nodded, "Correct, Iori. Whomever is doing this, is just trying to by time."


	3. Come With Me, Aya

******a/n: And here is Chapter 3. I hope I'm doing well, you guys really seem to like it.  
Anyway, let's get to it.**

"Woah," Kanji said, looking up at the tower before him, "This thing is frickin' huge,"

"Teddie," Yu said, looking towards the shadow, "are you sure that Chie and Yosuke are here?"

He nodded, "Yep, I'm sure, Sensei! My shonze is telling me that Chie-chan and Yosuke are at the top of this tower."  
He nodded, "Rise."

The idol nodded, "Okay, senpai." she took out her persona card, "Persona!" summoning Kimiko, she began to scan Tartarus. "...yeah, Yosuke-senpai and Chie-senpai are in there. At the top, just like Teddie said-?! Huh...? What's that...?"

Naoto looked at the girl, "Rise-chan, what's wrong?"

"There... are other people in there... a few of them..."

"Other people?" Kanji questioned, "Why would there be people here?"

"Be careful, they have Personas! ...I think."

"You "think?""  
She sighed, and Kimiko went back into her card, "Something's interfering with my readings. Sorry guys."

"It will have to do for now." Yu said, walking up to the doors, "Let's go."

* * *

"Another world...?"

Naomi nodded, "That right, Aya."

"Can you take me there?" she asked, wonder in her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know. It's very dangerous." she smiled coyly, "Would you be able to handle it?"

The brunette girl nodded, "I think so."

Naomi smiled, "Just what I needed to hear. Let's go then."

"Right now?" she asked.

"You want to see your father again, don't you?"

She looked up in shock, "Daddy's... in the other world?"

She nodded, "Yep, your father's in there, as well as my sister."

Aya looked down, "Is... is Dad in trouble?"

"I dunno." she shrugged, "He might be, he might not be." she looked over at the young girl, "His safety depends on your bravery, Aya."

She looked up at her, "Really...?"

"That's right. You have the power to help your Dad, to fight with him. You just haven't realized it yet."

Aya huffed, "Okay. I'm going with you."

Naomi smirked, "That's a good girl." she turned around, "Let's go."

* * *

She was scared.

She was more scared than she'd ever been in her short life.

She was scared of the dangers that lurked in this tower, scared of the woman who captured her. But most of all... she was scared for Yosuke, who was keeping strong for them both.

"Chie," she heard her boyfriends voice in the air, "how are you holding up?"

She looked up at the Magician, "I... I'm okay. Just terrified."

Yosuke sighed, holding her closer. He hated seeing her like this.

If he could, he would summon Jiraiya and give this bitch a taste of her own medicine.  
_'The spell she has on us can't last that much longer, can it?'_

* * *

This brought back so many memories for him. Too many, in fact. He'd rather be home, with Aya.

No doubt she was worried about him.

He sighed, hopefully this would be over soon.

After all, he had a kid to take care of.


	4. Flashbacks

**A/n: And alas my friends, time for chappie four. Woo~. I'm on a roll, aren't I?**

**Also, if you like my fictions, you should check out **Ari Moriarty **or **ReachingOutFES**. They rule. Okay, no more advertising. On to the chappie~!**

* * *

_Grey eyes locked with hazel ones and she swore her heart had stopped cold for a split second. What was it about him, which did such things to her? This pain in her chest that would not _stop_. Why was he so carefree, so happy? Did he not see the pain that blinded her, or was he just oblivious? _

_Chidori was not sure, and did not think she would want to find out. Junpei was different, the complete opposite of Takaya, with the cool, calm, charismatic air about him, or Jin, with his cold and sarcastic demeanor. Junpei, on the other hand, was completely different. _

_He smiled all the time, he laughed at his own carelessness, he tried to peek at her sketchbook _("Aw, come on, Chidori! Just one peak!")_. _

_It is not that he was annoying; she actually used to look forward to his visits._

_However, once the pain came, that changed. She sighed. Emotions very far to complicated for her to comprehend. Watching the door open, she decided that she had had enough. Enough of the pain. She was going to tell him to leave, and to never come back. _

_It was, after all, all his fault._

* * *

He opened his eyes. What was that? He remembered that day very clearly; it was the day that Chidori told him not to visit her anymore. Was he… inside her head? But how?

Junpei clutched his head as a pang of pain began throbbing in the back of his skull.

"Huh? Junpei, what's wrong?"

He looked up at her, "It's nothing, Yuka-tan… I just got a headache all of a sudden."

Aigis said, "You spaced out for a moment there, Junpei-san. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, Ai-chan. I'm fine. Just give me a minute."

'_Chidori… are you trying to tell me something?'_

* * *

Yu looked at the Priestess, "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"My name is Fuuka Yamagishi… I work for the Kirijo group."

Naoto raised a brow, "The Kirijo group is here?"

Fuuka nodded, "Yes."

"Kirijo Group? What the hell is the Kirijo Group?" Kanji asked, confused.

"Remember when Labrys was thrown into the T.V, and the people who come to take her home?"

"Oh yeah, I remember them," Yukiko said, "There was a robot, a woman with a fur coat and a boxer who wore only a cape."

"Yes, them. They were from a group called the Shadow Operatives. They investigate incidents involving Shadows."

"That's right," Fuuka said. "We're here to find out why this tower, Tartarus, has returned. But the immediate objective is to save two people that were taken to the top."

"Yosuke and Chie." Yu stated, "They're our friends; we're after them too."

"Do you know who did this?"

She turned to the detective, "No, I don't… I'm sorry."

Yu nodded. "Alright then." He turned to his friends, "Let's go."

And so, Yu Narukami and his friends began their quest up Tartarus to save their friends.

* * *

_The interstate highway between Iwatodai and Inaba was filled with surprises but he never thought he'd find her. _

_A little kid knocked out cold, on the side of the road. Why didn't someone help her? Ah, well, at least he noticed her, the poor thing. He set his car to park and got out. _


End file.
